vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolix
Summary Absolix the Uncreated is the "son" of Ryuusei Cartwright who was created with the help of Visia and The Mutant King as well as the first living creature to be created through Uncreation. In an attempt to experience being conquest, he sought to take over Lore by creating the greatest army of all time consisting of the most notorious villains of Lore. After being stopped and defeated by his own father with the help of The'Galin, Absolix was sent to school in a distant galaxy. After a year later he sought to find his father and have him to atone for his sins. A fierce battle ensued, which caused both Ryuusei and Absolix to vanish from the Scar where his current whereabouts are unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Absolix the Uncreated, Lord Absolix Origin: AEverse (AdventureQuest) Gender: Referred to as male Age: Unknown Classification: Being of pure Uncreation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spear Mastery, Magic, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Duplication (Can summon copies of individuals to fight under his control), Astral Projection (Can "melt" someone's soul, reducing their physical form into that of a spirit), Curse Manipulation, Rage Power, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Darkness Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Empathic Manipulation with The Cold of the Void (Can reduce an individual's will to fight, can also utilize The Cold), possibly Life Manipulation (The Cold has also been said to be an ability that could take the lives of victims while they are still alive), Intangibility (Unable to be struck with physical attacks), Existence Erasure that can bypass Acausality (Type 3) (Can utilize Uncreation which erases something to a degree where that object had never existed at any point in space and time), Creation (Is able to uncreate the nonexistence of something), Time Manipulation (Uncreation involves chronomancy), Matter Manipulation (Incomplete Uncreation will tranform a host into uncreation energy and "bizzare matter"), Poison Manipulation ("bizzare matter" that sometimes remains after the uncreation of an object, is poisonous to both body and mind), Spatial Manipulation (Incomplete Uncreation results in "bizzare flecks" which can break down the boundaries between realities) Memory Manipulation (Total uncreation of an object also erases the object from memories), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, and a large variety of effects including Statistics Reduction, Damage Reduction (Includes having his damage being set to zero), Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Pain Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Immune to Prismatic Burn which does omni-elemental damage), Paralysis Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Transmutation, Probability Manipulation (Unable to be applied with reduced luck), Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Immune to The Cold), Duplication, Void Manipulation (Immune to omni-elemental effects which includes void. Possesses an immunity to void effects), Reality Warping (Possesses an immunity to the void which involves the rewriting of reality from the primal Void among a vast degree of possibilities), and Death Manipulation (Immune to Powerword Die) Attack Potency: At least Island level (Could clash evenly with a non-possessed Ryuusei Cartwright as well to overwhelm the Hero of Lore) Speed: At least Relativistic (Flew from the Moon to Lore within minutes, if not seconds. Comparable to the Hero of Lore) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Island Class Durability: At least Island level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range normally, further with magic Standard Equipment: Absolix's spear Intelligence: Unknown (Has shown to have had the mental capacity of a younger individual on debut but has progressively developed to the point where he was able to develop suspicions of Ryuusei Cartwright's actions and eventually retaliate) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:AEverse Category:Neutral Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Curse Users Category:Rage Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Life Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Matter Users Category:Poison Users Category:Space Users Category:AdventureQuest Category:Tier 6